


Let Me Hold You

by Ac1c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac1c/pseuds/Ac1c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know who he was praying to, really. God, the devil himself, anyone willing to listen.</p><p>There was no answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hold You

**_Denial_.**

This couldn’t be happening. He’d heard Lydia’s screams as Allison died, seen the pain in Ethan’s eyes when Aiden got killed, but this, this was something different entirely. This was Scott, his best friend who he’d shared happiness and grief with since forever.

He let himself drop to his knees, pulling Scott into his arms, the other’s back against his chest. “Scott? Hey buddy, just focus on my voice, yeah? You’re going to be just fine. I’ll make sure of it. Just hang on, okay?”

 _ **Anger**_.

He could hear the others talking, comforting each other as they watched the two of them. It was too late to save him now, but Stiles was having none of it. He shouted at everyone, anyone, to call an ambulance but was met with Isaac’s hand on his shoulder, a surprisingly soft touch while the other wolf informed him there wasn’t anything the paramedics would be able to do to save Scott.

"Fuck you!", he shouted at Isaac, his grip on Scott’s body tightening when the beta tried to come closer. The sound that came out of his mouth was surprisingly close to an actual growl and he only relaxed again when Isaac backed off, turning to look at the others. "Get me a fucking ambulance! Don’t just stand there!"

_**Bargaining.** _

He was breathing fast, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I’m going to save you, Scotty. You’ll see. I’ll… I don’t care what I have to do, I’ll sell my soul if I have to but I’m going to save you.”

Stiles slowly raised his head, looking up at the sky like he was going to find the answer he was looking for there. It was starting to rain, dark clouds moving in front of the sun as if nature itself was grieving as well. “Please”, he whispered quietly, tilting Scott’s head a little when he started to cough up blood. “Please just… just take me.” He didn’t know who he was praying to, really. God, the devil himself, anyone willing to listen.

There was no answer.

 _ **Depression**_.

He could hear Scott’s breathing starting to slow down, the other’s hand feeling slippery with blood when Stiles took it in his own. “I can’t do this without you, Scott.”, he choked out, resting his forehead against his best friend’s shoulder.

"Please don’t leave me, I-" He let out a sob, tears rolling down his cheeks before mixing with the raindrops falling down on his shirt. "Not you. You’ve always been there for me, Scott. Please, stay. For me."

_**Acceptance.** _

His breath hitched when Scott slowly lifted his hand, pushing back a little against the hand pressing against his cheek. “It’s okay.”, he heard him say, looking calmer than he’d ever seen him. “It’s okay, Stiles.”

Stiles looked at him for a moment, eyes searching the other’s face for any kind of sign that he might be lying. He found none however and it was in that moment, surrounded by their friends, with rain trickling down on them hard enough to soak trough their clothes, that Stiles understood.

He understood why Scott felt so at peace, limbs no doubt starting to feel numb from the loss of blood. It was finally over. All the fighting, all the running and fear… He didn’t have to deal with it anymore.

Stiles offered him a small, watery smile, nodding. “I’ll take care of them.”, he promised, voice sounding determined. “I promise I will.” He caught the small nod Scott gave him before letting his eyes fall closed, breaths slowing down even more before finally coming to a stop.

"You'll always be my best friend, Scotty."


End file.
